


Prurience

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot for teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurience

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of Shot Week, my dear hearts! Prepare yourself for all the naughty, nasty, and downright evil things I will share with you. Keep in mind that these are mostly just half-baked ideas that in my opinion wouldn't make a good full story or proper one-shot due to my lack of interest and talent. There's absolutely NO editing here so it's very raw and very awkward. I'd kind of like to make this an annual thing since I have a lot of those kinds of ideas.
> 
> This one shot best enjoyed with: A Feeling Like This by Blouse.

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Here."

The teacher continued with roll call, going down the list. Inuyasha tuned it out, concentrating only on the sound of her voice and not the words, staring at her glossed and kissable pink lips as they formed each vowel and consonant. He sighed, knowing he had it bad. Miss Higurashi was the hottest chick in school, but also ten years older than he was. He had known from the start that he didn't have a chance, but that didn't stop him from staring at her, fantasizing about what those lips could do, wanting her, lusting after her, even loving her.

Class dragged on. Sometimes he wondered if anyone else realized her appeal. Of course they realized her sex appeal, but he doubted a single other boy in the class full of sixteen-year-olds had even looked her in the eye. And she had very nice eyes. Blue one day, gray the next. The girls all loved her, since she was young and funny and smart and sweet and understanding. They came to her with their problems, making her an unofficial counselor. She stayed late every single day, talking to anyone who needed her. She was just kind like that.

Finally, the bell. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. History, Miss Higurashi's class, was his last class of the day. She had worn a very low-cut white top and he swore he could see the outline of her areolas whenever she walked into the light. It was going to be another one of those days where he got home, ran to his room, dropped trou, and just freaking jerked it until he came all over his hand like a fucking middle school kid.

"Inuyasha?"

He froze, not daring to believe she had been the one to say his name. But she had. He looked at her questioningly, trying to keep his cool.

"I'd like to have a word with you, if you have the time."

"Of course," he croaked, following it up with a cough.

Soon enough, they were alone in the room, the other students happily talking to one another about their weekend plans, the ones who had wanted to speak with the teacher dismissed with a cheery wave of her hand. Miss Higurashi pulled a chair in front of her desk and motioned for him to sit there. Desperately, he concentrated on keeping eye contact with her. Sure, he had criticized the other guys, but when he was this close to her it was hard to keep from checking her out.

"History's not your favorite subject, is it, Inuyasha?" she said, straightening a pile of papers on her desk.

"Er, not exactly." He liked math and lunch. That was about it. "How'd you know, Miss Higurashi?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Please, call me Kagome."

"Yes," he breathed, immediately blushing. Why'd he have to be so lame?!

"To answer your question, I noticed you were daydreaming quite a bit. A lot of students choose the back row because they think that they can get away with something like that, but I keep my eye on all of you."

"Uh, sorry about that…"

"I don't take it personally, Inuyasha," she sighed, sitting on her desk directly in front of him. "I noticed you still watch me quite a lot, even if you aren't exactly the best listener."

For a second, he swore his heart stopped beating.

"Yes," she continued, leaning so her cleavage was practically in his face. "You like to watch me, huh, Inuyasha? Like to think about what you'd do to me if you had the chance."

"U-uh, s-s-sor-sorry—"

"Pretending that I'm the one touching your cock instead of you, wondering exactly what my tits look like," she went on, her voice changing from her usual chipper tone to something velvet and dripping with sex. "Are you a virgin?"

Something told him she already knew the answer, but he said it anyway. "…No."

She shrugged. "Too bad. I just love virgins."

"Wait!" he nearly shouted. "I-I'm—I never, uh, yeah."

"So you've never been with anyone?" she asked, the smirk on her face positively evil.

He nodded, both ashamed and aroused.

"Good."

Miss Higurashi, or Kagome, rather, hiked up her black pencil skirt and straddled his lap. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with his hands at first, but she quickly solved his problem by placing both of them on her chest.

"H-hi," he stuttered, belatedly realizing how incredibly stupid he sounded.

She smiled genuinely, and he felt better when he realized there was no mockery behind it. "Hello to you, too. Go ahead and grab. Go on!"

Emboldened by her coaxing, he lightly squeezed, almost groaning aloud at the feeling of her flesh in his palms. She was wearing a bra but it was thin, he could feel the lace scrape his palms through her barely-there t-shirt. Now that he was touching her, he still didn't know what to do, what was okay. Inuyasha had seen more than his fair share of pornography, but he knew that wasn't how things worked in the real world, even though this situation was definitely something out of precisely 99.9% of dirty movies he'd seen since the school year started. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he loved her and kiss her lips like in a Disney movie or rip her shirt off and make her suck him off à la Horny Homeroom Hoes 9. It was all quite confusing.

Thankfully, Kagome took the lead. It occurred to him that that had been her intention from the start and she had only let him touch her how he wanted just to make him a little more comfortable. Slowly, she brought her lips to his, pressing them together for a few seconds before drawing back again. Opening his eyes, not aware that he had closed them, he licked his lips and tasted cotton candy. Lip gloss. She moaned and kissed him again, this time much more passionately. Never having been kissed before (he didn't count the spin the bottle game in fifth grade where he was made to kiss the special ed. girl), he just went with it, eventually feeling brave enough to have his tongue venture into her mouth. Making a delighted sound, she cupped his face, which for some reason made him blush. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks and she lightly sucked his lower lip, releasing it before he had fully realized what had happened.

"That's enough of that," she said softly just as he was sure he was going to embarrass himself and cum in his pants.

Evacuating his lap, Kagome stood between his legs, a small, sexy smile on her face. Inuyasha felt like a country bumpkin in Times Square. Slowly, she brought her hands up to where her shirt was tucked in and slid it out of the waist band of her skirt, dragging it up along her skin and teasing him with a glimpse of perfectly pale unblemished flesh. After what seemed like forever, she bared her full breasts to him, barely contained in her white mesh lace bra, and rid herself of her shirt completely, flinging it without looking to the center of her desk. Inuyasha was breathing hard, more erect than he had ever been. Tilting her head back, his favorite teacher closed her eyes and massaged her breasts through her bra, cupping and squeezing them before trailing her fingers lightly around her left nipple but never touching it directly, letting him see it grow and darken.

"This is what you do to me," she sighed, and his eyes went back to her face, connecting with her molten gaze. "I've wanted you ever since you started here. So sexy…" Kagome trailed off and bit her lip, finally allowing herself to touch her nipple, barely brushing the tip of her finger across it.

Inuyasha, with confidence gained by the confession that she had apparently wanted to fuck him for two whole years, spoke up.

"I think I can help you," he said slyly, eyeing her breasts.

She smiled at him and unclipped her bra, flinging it behind her where it landed directly on top of her shirt. Without a word, she placed her hands on his shoulders, causing her breasts to touch his face. Again, he was unsure, and driven a little crazy with lust, he rubbed his face against them, his tongue licking the entirety of the gorgeous globes, saving the nipples for last, just as she had done. She was cupping his face, shoving herself onto it, rubbing against any part of him that she could reach. He heard a noise which turned out to be his zipper being undone and felt her take him out of his underwear, pump him in her hand. Growling, he bit her nipple gently, getting a small cry from her. As she fondled his sack, he pointed his tongue and flicked it repeatedly against one nipple before sucking it into his mouth, moaning and pulling on it with his lips, worshipping her. To his surprise and disappointment, she pulled away from him.

Laughing at his dismayed look, she said raggedly, "Mama will let you play again later, baby. Any more of your pretty mouth and I'd have fucked you here and now, but we'll do that another time."

He wanted to say thank you for the pretty mouth compliment and ask why they couldn't fuck today, but then her mouth enveloped his cock and he let out a strangled shout at the feeling. She was sucking him in, licking him as she did so. Bobbing her head up until her mouth was only around the tip, strands of spit dripped down and trailed all the way down to the base of his penis. Not sure of proper blowjob etiquette, he decided to just let her do what she wanted to do and tried his hardest not to move, not to upset her. His claws dug into the plastic of the chair and stayed there. Opening his eyes, not realizing he had ever closed them, he looked down to see Kagome with one hand moving frantically between her legs and another teasing her nipple, her eyes closed in rapturous concentration as she sucked him. The sight pierced Inuyasha was a lust so strong that his stomach hurt for a good few seconds and he came, groaning her name.

Kagome swallowed it all, drinking his cum down like it was a contest and she was the reigning champion. He didn't know if she had had an orgasm as well, but her hand was no longer between her legs, both of them resting on his knees and idly caressing them in little circles.

As she put her shirt on, tucking her bra in her tote bag, he finally regained his ability to speak.

"T-thank you, Miss Higurashi!" he stuttered, discreetly trying to yank his claws from where they were imbedded in the chair.

She smiled at him. "It's Kagome, Inuyasha. After school, we're friends. Now I hope you can find it in yourself to pay attention in my class a little more. You're adorable, but I prefer my boys to be a bit more intellectually inclined than you are right now."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, his hands now free. "I'll work hard, Kagome."

She walked over to him, tote bag in her hand, and patted his head, fingers brushing against an ear in such a way that he felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Good boy," she murmured. "Meet me tomorrow after class and I'll have you join my club. You'll need at least a 3.5 to stay in it, though."

He waited five minutes after she left, not quite believing that his insanely hot teacher had just blown him and let him suck on her tits after they had had no interaction besides roll call the entire two months they'd known each other. A grin on his face, he went straight home, where he studied history for five hours, an erection persistently popping up every so often. He hoped he hadn't developed one of those Pavlov's dog things that would make him cum in his pants every time someone mentioned the Magna Carta. Inuyasha went to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of her, so drunk in love and so naïve.

**O\o/O**

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Here!"

Kagome just moved on, not paying him any special attention, nothing in her voice or posture indicating that the intimate time they had spent together the afternoon before was anything more than another wet dream. Disappointed and a little hurt, he slumped in his seat and spent the entirety of class doodling in his notebook and stealing glances at Kagome to see if she was looking at him. A few times, he thought he had caught her staring, but then she went to help the girl two seats in front of him, the quiet one named Kikyo, and he realized she was just helping the struggling like she always did. Petulantly blowing the bangs hanging in his eyes, he glared at her, willing her to come over to his desk and lean over him with her low-cut, clinging sweater dress like she was doing to every other kid but him. After a long discussion on the importance of the Catholic church in medieval Europe, the bell rang and the room cleared out. He was going to go with the rest of his peers, but Kagome smilingly apologized to the students crowding around her desk and he lingered just outside the door, wanting to see if she'd call him to her again.

She didn't.

What she did do, however, was exit the classroom, giving him a heavily lidded look that drew him to her, making it impossible for him to do anything but stumblingly follow after her, his usual supernatural grace disappearing completely due to the swing of her hips. He followed her through rapidly depleting hallways, not noticing if and when he shoved someone or stepped on their feet. Every so often she'd take a look back and smile at him excitedly before whipping her head back around, reminding him of a little girl. His heart softened and a mushy grin made its way onto his face, something that seemed perfectly natural now when before he had always made sure to appear perpetually sullen and bored.

"Here we are!" Kagome trilled, entering the music room. "Home sweet home!"

Inuyasha finally regained some of his thought processes after he too entered the room and realized that there were more people than just him and Kagome this afternoon. She had mentioned a club, something he dimly remembered, at the time being more focused on absorbing the fact that his teacher had given him his first sexual experience. He recognized the other students, too, having had at least one class with each of them since the beginning of high school. All of them were honor students, the kind of kids he had laughed at and openly mocked, complete nerds. Miroku, a creepy virgin pervert that all the girls despised on sight and wanted to murder when he inevitably groped them. Koga, an overachieving jock who was so perfect that everyone on each of his sport's teams hated him, and the sentiment was shared by his fellow debate team members, chess club members, Young Leaders of Tomorrow members, Mathematics club members, and all the teachers. Hojo, a whiny little antisocial wuss with watery eyes who had nothing else to do besides study. And him. Sure, he had been awkward with her before, but that was because beautiful older women always made him nervous. And he didn't really have friends, but that was mostly due to the fact that he was something of a bully and detested most other people.

What kind of club did Kagome think he would be able to fit into?

Looking around with a raised brow and an expression full of contempt, Inuyasha said, "I'm not a fan of the show, but if you're thinking of starting a glee club full of fuckin' misfits, count me out."

Kagome laughed, the sound musical and bright. "It's not that kind of club, Inuyasha. The school doesn't know about this club. And I think you're just what we need."

Her hands clasped his shoulders as she finished speaking, and she kissed him hungrily on the mouth, right in front of the other students. He moaned in half-hearted protest, but soon forgot they were even there. Kagome unbuttoned his shirt, her manicured nails tickling every new inch of exposed flesh, making him stand at attention before she was even halfway done. When the shirt was open, she started on his pants, dragging them down his legs along with his boxers and he shrugged out of his button-up, only remembering that they had an audience when he felt a warm body press itself into his back.

That wasn't right. Kagome was in front of him, small hands stroking his erection. And Kagome most definitely did not have a large, throbbing penis.

Letting out a scream a little too high to be considered manly, Inuyasha jumped away from the most uncomfortable sandwich ever, staring in shock at the matching perturbed expressions on Kagome and Miroku's faces, a very much naked Miroku. His eyes went down to his fellow student's junk, widening when they observed how very primed he was, how eager to finish what he had attempted to start.

"Get back over here, Inuyasha," Kagome demanded, a slightly angry pout making him almost obey.

"Nuh-uh," he responded, shaking his head from side to side. "What the fuck _is_ this?!"

Kagome sighed, rolling her baby blue eyes. "A sex club. That should be obvious right now. Are you in or out?"

He was about to run when Hojo, also naked, took his mouth away from where it had been sucking Koga and said, "It's not bad. Trust me. Miss Higurashi is amazing! I never even thought I'd get laid in high school, and I definitely never considered guys. You should just try it out."

And then he promptly went back to blowing Koga, who moaned and bucked his hips, his hand forcing Hojo's head lower until his features were completely obscured by the wolf demon's bush.

"It's not a romantic thing, Inuyasha," Kagome explained, quickly taking her dress off, leaving her body completely bare and beautifully shameless. "Just think of it as using another person to masturbate. It feels better than going solo, and, to be frank, a guy can do what I did to you yesterday a whole lot better than any woman."

He was hard. It was embarrassing. Hojo's wet sucking sounds and the scent of Kagome's dripping pussy were making it hard to remember why this would be such a bad thing. It wasn't like there were going to be any commitments, and none of them would tell. All of them seemed to enjoy themselves, and he knew the other guys liked girls. And he did too. He was sure he would have never even considered it for a moment if one of the guys in the club was a confirmed fairy, which was weird but just felt right to him. He loved Kagome, and if his only chance at being with her was to be with a few other guys as well, then heck, he'd at least give it a go.

Some part of him breaking in a way that he knew would only hurt more later on, he nodded, trying not to cry. Kagome beamed at him and opened her arms, which he nearly ran into. They simply hugged. He was taller than her, bigger than her all around, but at that moment felt so small. She was soft and she was lovely and she smelled like the future, his future. He would do anything for her, no matter what.

Their kiss was soft, full of promises on his part, welcome and gratitude and gladness on hers, and it wasn't long before he was completely hard again, his cock begging to get inside her. The slight disgust he felt at the situation also made him a bit more turned on, and now that he knew the sight of dudes getting it on with other dudes drove her wild, he wanted to be a part of that, a part of her greatest desire. Without being prompted, he grabbed Miroku by his rat tail, roughly yanking on it until he stumbled and fell to his knees. Inuyasha grabbed his own dick and blindly, eyes still closed and still kissing Kagome, poked his member around the other boy's face, slapping when what he was sure were the lips didn't open up immediately. An almost silent exasperated sigh came from down below and then his cock was in another male's hot, wet mouth.

Groaning into the kiss, he kept one hand on the pervert's thick head of hair, using it to move him and thereby fuck his mouth, and the other on Kagome's plump breast, her hard nipple poking his palm. Miroku moaned and began to play with his balls, tugging on them and rolling them. He knew just what he needed to cum, and bent his head, taking Kagome's red nipple into his mouth and sucking, opening it a little wider to take in all of her areola as well, the soft, slick skin driving him to pump his hips all the harder, Miroku's choked noises and frantic attempts at trying to separate himself finally doing the deed. He came an impressive amount, and although he'd admit the blow job had been better than what Kagome had done, he would have rather had her.

And then they were switching, Kagome moving to lick the cum off of Koga's dick. Inuyasha suddenly felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do. He looked down at Miroku, who glared at him.

"That was a fucked up stunt you just pulled, man!" he said, spitting some cum onto the floor.

He snorted. "Fucked up? How is anything fucked up in this 'club'?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You can't pull that shit on a human, fucker. Koga might be insufferable, but at least he knows how to be gentle."

"You've really got to be careful," Hojo chimed in unhelpfully, his big eyes anxious.

"Like I give a fuck what you faggots think," he dismissed, glancing over at Kagome who was now fingering herself and watching Koga jack himself off.

"Look, we didn't say anything when you walked in here, but let me make this clear right now," Miroku said poisonously, jabbing a finger in his chest. "We know you're a bully, a complete fuckin' asshole. Believe us, we know."

"You've been beating me weekly since seventh grade," Hojo said. Inuyasha quirked a brow, not remembering him that way. He had a lot of victims and they were all the same to him.

Miroku continued, "This club was supposed to be for us good students to blow off some steam, to get rewarded, to have someone who actually cares. We know Miss Higurashi has needs, and we can understand her desire for a typical 'bad boy', but you can't be that guy with us."

"Or what?" he asked with a laugh.

"This."

Miroku shoved him and it took him by surprise, causing him to fall to the floor. Growling, he was about to get up when Hojo placed a dirty bare foot on his chest.

"You start a fight, you get banned," he said smugly. "No exceptions."

He narrowed his eyes. So the little fuckers were trying to provoke him. He'd show them. He'd be the last one standing. Hojo and Miroku glanced at each other, surprised looks on their faces which soon changed to something devilish. Inuyasha gulped, readying himself for anything.

But not for what happened.

Miroku jumped on him, and he reflexively turned over, fist already clenched and ready to punch the guy beneath him when he felt another weight on his back and also remembered the "no fighting" rule. Clenching his teeth, he slowly uncurled his fist and brought his hand down beside Miroku's shoulder. Hojo was on his back, his arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha was about to yell at them and ask what the fuck they thought they were doing when their intentions in the form of Hojo's erection grinding onto his naked ass made it clear.

They wanted to fuck.

Well, not fuck. They were expecting him to pussy out and freak, leaving them and Kagome forever. But they had underestimated him. He grinned and pressed back against Hojo, wiggling his ass invitingly. He would do anything, any _fucking_ thing to keep Kagome. Leaning lower, he stimulated himself using Miroku's soft abdomen. The look on his face was priceless. Soon, all three of them were erect, but they still danced around the issue, none of them particularly fond of each other. The length of Hojo's cock was rubbing up and down his ass crack, the head sometimes grazing against his puckered hole, making the ring of muscle clench in anticipation. Meanwhile, he did the same to Miroku, dragging his cock up and down, up and down, throwing in a nipple tease with his claw.

Finally, at some unspoken signal, Inuyasha wedged his cock into Miroku, ignoring the sharp, pained cry and pushing further, further until there was nothing left to push. Hojo followed suit and Inuyasha grit his teeth in pain, not making a sound, not wanting to appear weak. His resolution intensified when Kagome appeared in his sight, settling down directly in front of their pile with an intense expression on her face. She slid down until she sat on the floor in front of them and spread her legs, using her first two fingers to tease herself. Koga tried to kneel in front of her but she shooed him away, and he made himself comfortable at her side, sucking on the fat, red nipples Inuyasha was currently drooling over even as his ass was jammed full of a surprisingly well-endowed Hojo and his own cock was buried inside the guy he had always assumed was a rapist.

Hojo began to pump, his perpetually moist hands gripping his hips. Inuyasha moaned aloud unintentionally; it felt _good_ now. He fucked Miroku, who kept his eyes on his own cock and jerked it himself. Without any of them saying anything, he knew they were in a competition. The one who came first would be the weak one, the loser. And it wasn't going to be him, however surprisingly good a dick stimulating his prostate felt. Playing dirty, Inuyasha squeezed his inner muscles and rolled his hips, causing both his opponents to gasp aloud. But he was edging closer and closer to orgasm. Miroku was so tight and warm around him and that feeling in his ass was beyond description. He was sweating, beads dripping down his face and tickling him. He needed one or both of them to cum, and he needed them to do it now. Desperate, he reached down and grabbed Miroku's cock, fisting it and rubbing the head with his thumb, sliding down to the base and tugging on his balls. It did the trick. Miroku sprayed white, thick semen all over the place. Finally, he could concentrate all his power on Hojo. Working like the whores he had seen in various porn movies, he hammered his ass against the other boy, fucking him back even as he was fucked. Hojo never stood a chance. Letting out a strangled cry, he came into Inuyasha's ass, leaving the half-demon free to finally cum, which he did while looking into Kagome's eyes.

"That was so hot," Kagome moaned, and Inuyasha smiled, hardly feeling Hojo wipe him with a damp cloth and lick some leftover sperm off his cock. "You think you can go again?"

The mere suggestion made him fully hard and he started toward Kagome who was spreading her legs and leaning back, her sparkling eyes inviting him to hold her, love her, fuck her. Scrambling onto her in his hurry, he eagerly pressed his lips to hers, seeking her warmth with his own, trying to forget what he had just done in order to get to where he was now. Her hands ran up and down his back and she held him as he entered her. His eyes closed and he remembered to massage her breasts, playing with her nipple as he continued their kiss, trying to tell her everything he wasn't sure he could put into words and still have sound right. Tears threatened to spill and he shut his eyes harder, not wanting to be so revealing of his inner self in front of anyone other than her. Her light touch was almost maternal as he pumped into her, losing his virginity (what just happened didn't count) to his first love the way so many boys only fantasized about. Inuyasha strained to please his teacher, desperately trying to remember all the sex tips he'd searched online. Keeping one hand on her breast, fingers brushing against her nipple, he took the other and put it where they were joined, searching for her clitoris. Finding what he thought it was, he rubbed in small, quick circles, smiling when she dragged her fingers down his back and cried out. She hadn't cum yet, but she was close, so close. But so was he. Trying so hard it felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from the effort of holding back and all his multi-tasking on her body, Kagome finally let out a high-pithed wail and came around him, clenching and gushing, her arms wrapped around him. Groaning in relief, he let himself go, calling out her name and emptying everything he had into her still spasming cunt. They stayed connected as they calmed, still breathing hard, and Inuyasha contentedly lay his head on her chest, all previous bitterness and anger gone. He had been forgiven. He was perfect within her perfection.

"Why does he get to call you 'Kagome'?" asked a snotty voice, ruining their moment.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, not able to get up since he was still on top of her and had no intention of moving.

"Inuyasha is allowed. He's different from the rest of you."

Koga clenched his fists and sent Inuyasha a murderous glare, which surprised him by making him feel a little taken aback. He didn't know the guy, but he was sure he could kick his ass if it ever came to that. Then Kagome's comment hit him full-force and he swelled again inside her, his love for her nearly overwhelming him in its swift intensity. Feeling his reaction, Kagome laughed and wiggled away from him, pushing away his grabbing hands. The sense of panic and dread as he exited her took his breath away. He needed her, _needed_ her. Koga was looking at him somewhat triumphantly, his arms crossed. Inuyasha itched to just tear apart his classically handsome features with his claws.

"Inuyasha isn't like the rest of you, Koga," she said softly, a hand on his shoulder. "He also needs a place of release, but in addition to that he needs encouragement to be able to reach his full potential, and I have a feeling that when he does, he'll surpass all of us." She sent a soft smile his way and that lustful ache rippled through him in response.

"Whatever," he said dismissively.

It seemed obvious to everyone that the meeting was over, and Kagome went about putting her dress back on. Inuyasha smiled internally at the fact that his cum was still inside her and between her legs, wondering if she would touch herself later on during the night and feel him, think of him. He knew he'd be doing that, keeping the image of her, of how she looked as he rammed into her, how she tasted, how she felt. He'd never be satisfied by anyone or anything else again.

**O\o/O**

Inuyasha's grades skyrocketed, particularly in history. The school year ended and the summer was the worst time of his life. Kagome insisted on not seeing any of her students, even her club members, during the summertime. She had explained to him once after he tearfully begged her to at least call him that summer was her time to reflect, to order her thoughts and feelings. He had eaten her out, her sitting on his face while he was sucked off by Hojo and fucked by Koga, but not even that had convinced her, and that was her favorite thing for them to do together. His senior year approached at a snail's pace and he developed insomnia, phantom touches on his skin, memories of Kagome's sultry whispers making his ears twitch incessantly. It was then he knew he had to have her forever, needed her forever. He stopped lazing about at home and, to his parents' eternal surprise, got a job, and then another, and then another, working them all simultaneously. All with the intention of saving up enough money to buy a ring and propose to her on his eighteenth birthday.

Ecstatic, even though he no longer had Kagome as a teacher, Inuyasha impatiently went through the first day of classes during his senior year, not able to stop looking at his watch as he waited for that final bell to ring so he could be free and go to the club. Hojo and Miroku had already graduated, Hojo going on to the Ivy league and Miroku getting a full ride at state, claiming he wanted to stay close to home. It would just be him and Koga, which he tried not to have a problem with, but he just hated the guy so much. It was obvious he thought he was in love with Kagome, thought he was actual competition. Inuyasha wanted to laugh. When it came down to it, he wouldn't be there for her, wouldn't devote himself to her, adore her like he would. The wolf just wasn't capable.

Making a valiant attempt at whistling aloud while still smiling, Inuyasha swung open the door to the music room, expecting maybe a new member or two, but certainly not Koga on top of Kagome, furiously thrusting into her from behind as she cried and tried to scream, all her noises muffled by the gag in her mouth. Blind rage filled him and he pulled him off and out of her by his long ponytail, hitting him everywhere he could, not caring when he got hit back, hearing his hand break but not feeling it and just putting double the power into his other arm.

He didn't kill him. That would have taken too long, and Kagome needed him. Instead, he just crippled him, and even though it was temporary, it was one of the sweetest moments of his life, right after every memory involving Kagome. Before the bastard could heal, Inuyasha ran to Kagome, collecting her naked body in his arms, cradling her to him. He ran to his car, his heart breaking with each sob she let out. He couldn't look at her face, didn't want to see rejection, fear.

"Hospital?" he asked, eyes on the steering wheel.

"H-home," she blubbered. "The apartments on Traverse. I'm number 51."

Inuyasha drove to where she had requested, again carrying her all the way to the fifth floor and to her door, opening the door that she had told him repeatedly she always kept unlocked, glad that she knew all the neighbors and proud she lived in such a safe building. Never having been to her apartment before, he stared a bit before entering, noting the plain but pretty furniture and lack of anything with a personal feel. How could she breathe in such a place? He set her down on her bed, the puffy pink comforter seeming excessively girlish for a woman like her. It made his heart clench.

"Should I call the police? I'd be your witness, I'll tell them what I saw."

"Look at me!" she screamed, startling him into doing just that. Her eyes were red and tortured, her hair uncharacteristically messy from where Koga had been keeping a grip on it. Her lovely blue-gray eyes teared up even more and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. You don't have to look at me if you don't want to. You're disgusted, I know."

The deep sob that escaped her brought tears to his own eyes.

"Kagome!" he protested, his voice cracking. Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrists and held them as best he could with one almost completely broken hand, lovingly examining her face. "I could never be disgusted with you. Every moment I've spent with you is something I treasure. You saved me, you made me into something."

She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He had never seen her so fragile, so anything but calm and in control. Unconsciously, he bared his teeth. He should have murdered that fucker.

After a while, her sobs turned to sniffles and she looked up at him. "Don't say anything, Inuyasha. Koga has a bright future and he doesn't need to be held back by something like this. I made him angry, that's all. I should have seen it coming."

Inuyasha became angry himself, not sure if it was at her or the man who had hurt her. "Fuck, what could you possibly fucking say that would make him angry enough to do something so terrible?!"

"I told him that I had thought it over and I no longer wanted the club to continue."

Everything inside of him froze. "W-why?"

Kagome sighed. "It no longer appeals to me as it once did. That's all. Nothing to do with any of you."

"Kagome, I _need_ you!" he cried, giving her a small shake. "I can't accept that. I can't be who you helped me to be if I don't have you there!"

A fond expression on her tear-streaked face, she softly touched his cheek. "Inuyasha, you're such an amazing man. You never needed me, none of you did. I needed all of you. But I don't want that anymore."

"Why?!" he demanded again.

Kagome sighed and averted her eyes. "I began to break some rules…"

"Such as?"

"Caring. Too much."

Heart pumping like mad, he crooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could get a good look at her face, study her as he had learned how to study text, read her. "For all of us?"

Her eyelashes, long and thick and black and wet, almost touched her cheeks, and she looked to her side.

"For all of us?" he repeated, his voice lowering. "Or just me?"

"Inuyasha…" she started, but was unable to finish due to his lips brushing against hers.

"You said yourself that I was special, Kagome. I don't need the club. You don't either. We can just be with each other now, no distractions."

Their lips brushed against each other again and she moaned, her fingers coming up to tangle in his hair. Inuyasha made sure to be gentle, soft, not wanting to remind her of what she had just experienced. He would only ever give her love, make her feel like a goddess. And she was his goddess. She had answered his prayers and given him everything, even what he had not known he'd wanted. His good hand went to her breast, lovingly caressing where before she had begged him to bite. If she didn't know how to love, he would show her. He had so much love stored up in him, so much tenderness, and now she was ready to have it all.

For the first time in their lives, the physical expression of love was not just bumping against another person repeatedly, stimulating the parts that must be stimulated, mindlessly repeating the same actions over and over again until it was no longer necessary. It was beautiful, and that's the only way they would be ever able to describe it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, nearing his peak. He wanted to be poetic, to say something no one else had ever said before, or at the very least something she had never heard before, but words were not his talent. "Kagome, I love you. I've always—"

"Inuyasha, shut up," she sighed, embracing him. Kagome repeated his name a few times and they finished within mere seconds of each other, lying awake and silently content for another hour or two before they drifted off.

**O\o/O**

"You don't have to say it," Inuyasha muttered as he started the car. They had woken up late and now had to go to school together since Kagome still wasn't feeling up to driving and she had missed the bus.

"Say what?" she said distractedly, searching through her tote bag to make sure she had all her folders with her.

"Nothing." He sighed. At least he had told her. At least she knew.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with Kagome going through her lesson plan of the day and him respecting her need to concentrate. When he pulled into the school, there was an uncommonly large crowd of people surrounding the entrance. He wanted to ask Kagome if there was some sort of event he didn't know about, but her brow was furrowed and she was mouthing the words to herself, so he thought better of it. He parked as close as he could, which was unfortunately at the end of the lot at such a late hour, and they exited.

They were immediately swarmed by men in uniform.

Kagome's hands were forced behind her back and her head was slammed on the trunk of his car as the burly officer cuffed her.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for the rape of a minor…"

The officer continued, but the only thing Inuyasha could hear was the sound of Kagome's tearful protests, the terrified look on her face. He wanted to go to her, to free her from the handcuffs, from the overly zealous bully of a police officer, from the gossiping crowd, from the cameras. But he couldn't. In that moment, the only thing he could do was stare, just like everybody else. A few people asked him what was going on, if he was the victim, but he didn't respond, didn't even care. Kagome was pushed into the back of a police car and driven off, the women sniggering and the men telling jokes.

She didn't deserve that.

Inuyasha got back into his car and with shaking hands started it, nearly running into a few people before they got the idea and scattered, leaving him with enough space to back out and get the fuck out of the place that would forever be tainted in his mind. He had been slow to act, but he would not fail her. He drove straight to the bank, deposited his latest check, and got right back on the road.

**O\o/O**

Kagome stared at him with dull eyes.

"You bailed me out. How? Why?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I wouldn't let you suffer, Kagome. I've been working a few jobs this summer and I made a bit of money. I gave them my brother's ID because you have to be over eighteen to bail someone out but they didn't even glance at it. I love you!"

She sighed and stretched out on her couch, her head in his lap. "It was Koga," she said, her voice sounding hoarse. Inuyasha stroked her cheek, being extra gentle with the swelling bruise that distorted it.

"I'll kill him," he said in the same soft, soothing tone he had used to tell her of his love.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay."

There was a moment of silence, and Inuyasha started to sweat. "Uh, you know, if you maybe married me, it could work in your defense. I mean, uh, they could be more sympathetic if they knew there was love there and not just some mindless release of tension."

Kagome laughed, quickly stopping. He knew that meant it hurt her facial muscles. She sat up with his help.

"Inuyasha, I forced you and several other under aged males under my care into a bisexual orgy every day after school in a classroom. Don't try and tell me I didn't hurt you. I saw the look on your face that first time and I kept going anyway. I'm going to be going away for a while if there's any justice left in the world."

The lack of hope and the piercing self-hatred he heard in her voice made him angry.

"Don't think that way, dammit! I love you and I'm willing to—"

Kagome slapped him, the sound ringing in the room. All he could think about was if her hand was hurting.

"I only wanted control!" she screamed, tears starting to fall. "I didn't care about a single one of you. Teaching, giving advice, discussions with my fellow teachers. I didn't care." Her voice became small and she started to shake, the child in her face becoming more visible to him than ever before. Inuyasha wanted to hold her but knew she would not let him. "When I was in junior high," she continued shakily, "my favorite teacher raped me. It went on for a while and I didn't say anything, and soon he invited more and more men to do the same things to me. They went too far and I knew I was going to die if I didn't do something soon, so I told my father. He confronted them, but instead of putting them behind bars, he began filming what they did to me and distributing the videos, charging a lot of money."

"Kagome," he whispered, reaching out to touch her and pulling back.

"Then he started to get more physical with me at home," she continued, not having heard him. "I knew he was going to try and do what they did, and that would definitely be what finally destroyed me. So I told my mother. And she told the police. Most of them are in jail. Most. My father got the biggest sentence since he was the one selling it. The films are still circulated internationally and I've gotten recognized multiple times. Each time it happens, I leave." Her face hardened and her eyes focused again, coming back to connect with his own. "And now I'm doing the same thing. I did to you what was done to me and I can't forgive myself. I can no longer be with you as a friend or anything else, Inuyasha. I wish I had never met you, never met any of you."

"You're just going to give up and throw it all away?!" he shouted, his previous heart-breaking sympathy now nowhere to be found. "I changed everything about myself to be with you and I don't regret it! But one idiot who never belonged with you in the first place does something to shake things up and you throw me away?!"

"It's not like that!" she said, holding out her hands pleadingly. Fear was etched into her features. It made him angry. She was the only one who hadn't ever been afraid to touch him, to talk to him.

Inuyasha couldn't think anymore, could hardly breathe. The world was crashing down around him and he wanted to help destroy it for daring to do so. It was so hot, so hellishly hot. He knew only transferring the heat could make it stop. He had to share the fire.

Kagome didn't even scream. He supposed it was a remaining habit from back in the days she had been so horribly tortured. In any case, she had always been a somewhat quiet lover. It had taught him to be quiet as well in order to hear her little moans and sighs. But he didn't hold back this time. He grunted when he entered her, triumphantly thrusting into her unprepared sheath, punishing her for attempting to punish herself. He wildly sucked and bit at her breasts, and after a while she even begged him for more, screamed with him. It was one long, continuous fucking. He couldn't stop. He _wouldn't_. Kagome was right there with him the entire time, orgasm after orgasm, pleading for him to stop and then urging him on. It was glorious. Many hours later, when he was almost there, he grew tired of her breasts, the white column of her neck hypnotizing him, calling to him.

What the hell, he thought. And bit.

His roar that proclaimed he was finally satisfied was muffled by her mixed scream of pain, relief, and pleasure.

She told him she loved him.

He left.

**O\o/O**

"How was college?" the distracted voice asked.

"Both better and worse than in the movies," he replied into the receiver. "But you know that, Miroku."

"Mmmhmm."

He had kept in touch with Miroku ever since he had gone on to university, exchanging phone calls the entire six years he had been away. They had become good friends at some point during their time in the club, and were better friends now that they weren't fucking each other.

"You know," Miroku said slyly. "A little birdy told me that somebody wants to see you."

Inuyasha laughed. "I thought you got rid of Kikyo for me! Please don't tell me Mr. Casanova has failed for the first time in history."

"Nah, she's old news," he said dismissively. "It's someone that you want to see, too."

That could only be one person. His lungs stopped working and his feet stopped moving, the other tired, irritated people in the airport grumbling insults at him before stepping around him.

"…Is she… Is she mad?"

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Finally able to move again, he whipped around, and there she was, looking exactly as she had the last time he had seen her but with the addition of a bite mark on her neck. Inuyasha melted and then his blood felt like ice. He hadn't spoken to her since he had left her apartment that night. Kagome just stood there, looking beautiful in a green summer dress, completely oblivious to the people pushing around her with their obnoxious tourist outfits and overstuffed luggage. Abandoning his own bags on the floor, he stumbled over to her. Her hands remained clasped in front of her, but her eyes shone and he could feel her trembling, inside and out.

"I've been with other women," he said bluntly, his eyes boring into hers.

Her face fell.

"But!" he continued. "None of them could compare to you."

Kagome was in his arms, the world stopped spinning, and he kissed her, keeping his eyes open so he could see what she looked like when she was being kissed by him, and what he saw made his eyes sting. He closed them to prevent the tears and held her harder, cradling her own wet face with all the tenderness in him.

Old habits die hard.


End file.
